In communications environments, a communication initiation may require setting up a communication instance that extends between two or more networks. For example, in wireless telephone/cellular telephone communications, a wireless communication device in one network may attempt to contact a wireless communication device that is within a different network. The two networks may be different in terms of network ownership/billing, different in terms of communication protocol or protocols, different in terms of geographic locations, or different in additional or other ways.
For example, where the originating wireless communication device is in a first network operated by a first vendor and where the target wireless communication device is in a second network operated by a second vendor, then access between the two networks will be strictly regulated and controlled. Both vendor B and vendor A will enforce conditions that are designed to provide inter-communications access while providing security.